Into The Woods
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: This is a more in depth version of the Little Red Riding Bug chapter I had in Miraculous Tales. It shows how Marinette met Chat and how it all builds up to the events that happen in that chapter. This is a Little Red Riding Hood Au.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is a more in depth version of the Little Red Riding Bug chapter I put in Miraculous Tales. I decided to do this as readers wanted a part two and I just thought it'd be better. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. This is set when they are children and then goes to when they were teens as the story moves on.**

* * *

"Marinette!" The child's mother called from the kitchen, "I need you to run an errand for me!"

Instantly, a girl dressed in a white shirt and grey skirt arrived, her ladybug patterned riding cloak around her shoulders.

"Yes?" She looked at her mother.

Marinette hadn't been doing much that morning, aside from drawing some pictures, but that could wait if her mother needed assistance. It was the least the girl could do for her hardworking parents. She knew that it was hard to get by in the town she lived in and she'd do anything just to see her parents at ease.

"I need you to deliver these pastries to Mr Fu," Her mother passed her a basket, "I would do it myself but we've received a large order from Mayor Bourgeois."

Inside were freshly baked goods from her parents' bakery. The bluenette smiled at the familiar warmth coming from them. It always made her feel warm inside, like they contained happiness.

"I'll take them," The girl smiled, "It's the least I can do. You and Papa work so hard."

"I know," The woman sighed, "You'd better go before they get cold. Don't stray from the path."

"I won't!" The girl called as she dashed through the door.

**...0o0...**

Marinette smiled as she strolled along the path, saying hello to everyone who passed her. It was a beautiful day and the bluenette couldn't help but smile. The sun was out and the sky was clear. Flowers grew and the town was alive with the sound of its people.

"Hello, Mrs Kutzberg."

"Aww how adorable."

"That's way too expensive!"

It was just a regular day for the girl. She hummed as she walked along the path passing houses as she did so. The girl was about to continue past the Cesiare's, when her friend called to her.

"Mari!" A brunette dashed towards her friend, "Hi!"

"Hi Alya!" The bluenette smiled, "What are you doing out?"

"Errand," The girl frowned, "I hate wearing this!"

She was dressed in an orange and white dress and her hair was tied into a short curly ponytail.

"It's just a dress," Marinette chuckled.

"I know," The brunette sighed, "But I prefer what my Papa wears."

"Too bad we can't wear trousers though!" The bluenette chuckled before remembering the basket, "I have to go. Delivery."

"See ya, Mari!" The brunette called as she ran along the path.

**...0o0...**

Marinette sighed as she reached the fork in the road. The marker of halfway. She looked at the sign and spotted that the writing was blurred with age. She groaned. What was a simple delivery job went to a confusing journey. If she took the wrong turn, then she'd end up lost in the woods.

The female's eyes went from left to right as she wondered which way to go. She had to get to Mr Fu's home soon, or she'd end up worrying her parents. The last thing she wanted was to cause them ore trouble.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned right. She always chose right because that's what the town's mayor said. He said that right was always right. The girl walked forwards, smiling as she failed to spot any trees.

She continued along the both singing a little to calm her nerves. As she walked trees began to appear, in small clumps at first, until they began to get bigger and greater in number. They reached to the sky and covered her in an emerald screen, blocking the sun from the ground. Marinette frowned. She'd definitely taken a wrong turn.

She turned around, ready to walk back, when she paused as she spotted two paths behind her. She didn't know which one was the way home and she wasn't trying her luck again.

She was lost. Lost in the woods that the townspeople warned her not to go into so many time. The woods she didn't mean to stumble into.

A tear fell from her ocean eyes. Fear was beginning to take over her logic. She was growing more and more terrified as reality sank in.

Sitting on a tree stump, the girl thought about her predicament. She let a few more tears fall. She was lost in the woods with no-one knowing she was there. The same woods that wolves were known to lurk into. Nothing to fear right?

Marinette burst into tears as she envisioned night falling and wolves coming to eat her. A rare treat for the much abused animals. The thought alone struck fear into her heart. The girl cried and cried, her frame shaking with each sob. No-one was going to save her from this.

"Are you ok?" A voice spoke out from the calm of the trees.

The girl looked up, her bluebell eyes red from her tears. She sniffled as she looked around.

"Who said that?" She found her voice as she peered about. If she wasn't alone, then this situation wouldn't be too bad.

"I did," A blonde steeped out from behind a tree, a sheepish smile on his face.

Marinette paled. He didn't look normal, like the other boys in her town, although he did have some normal features. The girl froze as her eyes spotted the two furry cat's ears atop his head as well as the tail that trailed down to the ground. It was like something that Mr Kutzberg had told her witches created.

She'd never seen anything like him and her first instinct was to run. However the girl stayed put her face showing complete horror. She turned to hide her expression.

"I'm sorry," The blonde apologised, "I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl turned to face him a look of surprise on her face. She'd been told that witch craft resulted in evil, yet here was a nice person who had probably been hexed. The girl smiled.

"It's ok," Her voice came out a little shaky, "I'm just not used to seeing people like you."

"Oh..." He looked away, tucking his tail between his legs, "I get that a lot."

"You do?" The bluenette's eyes widened.

"Well, not a lot," He shrugged, "But every time someone sees me they try to shoot me."

"Shoot you?!" She stared at him wide eyed.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The blonde seemed like a decent person, or whatever he was, and it seemed crazy that people would try to shoot him.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," He smiled, "Though it always makes me think I have the worst luck."

"Perhaps you do," The bluenette agreed before remembering about the basket, "Do you perhaps know a way out of here? To the other side of town?"

"I think so," The blonde nodded, "But I'm not allowed that far. My father would kill me."

"He'd kill you?" Marinette gasped, "That sounds terrible."

"No!" The blonde chuckled, "He'd just take away one of my nine lives if he did that. I'd just be in serious trouble."

"Oh..." She giggled, "That makes sense. Wait you have nine lives?"

"Nope," The blonde shook his head, "It's only rumored that cats do."

He began to walk along the path and Marinette followed.

"So why did you say your father would take one away?" The bluenette tilted her head.

"As a joke," The blonde shrugged, "Guess normal people don't do that."

"No we do," The girl sighed, "But they're terrible. Tell another one."

**(A/N: I had to look up a joke xD)**

"Ok," He smiled, "What do you call a cat that gets anything it wants?"

The girl shrugged.

"Purr-suasive."

"Oh..I get it," Marinette giggled.

"So where did you say you wanna go?" The blonde mused as he looked at her.

"The other side of town," She smiled, "I had an errand and that's why I got lost."

"Well it's not too far from here," He smiled, "Just straight ahead actually."

"It is?" Her eyes brightened at the idea of getting out of the woods, before fear overtook her again.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he spotted her expression.

The bluenette blushed.

"I'm actually kinda scared of going off by myself again," She rubbed her arm.

"I can go with you," He offered.

"But what about your father?" She peered at him.

"It'll be fine," He brushed it to the side, "Just trust me."

"Ok, but if you get killed I'll be really upset," She pouted.

"I won't get killed cat's honor," He placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm trusting you," She crossed her arms over her chest.

He then lead her down the path towards the other side of her town.

**...0o0...**

Marinette sighed as she arrived back home. The sun had just began to dip below the horizon and her parents had just finished working. They smiled as they spotted her.

"There you are!" Her mother hugged her tightly, "What happened?"

"I got lost in the woods," Marinette smiled as her parents gasped, "But I found my way out because of this nice blonde. He was a little different though as he had cat's ears and a tail! But he's really nice! I'm gonna go see him tomorrow."

"Oh, Marinette," Her mother shook her head solemnly.

"You can't go back to the woods tomorrow, not for a while," Her father sighed, "Not until you forget about this blonde. He's dangerous and his father more so. It'd be better if you just forgot about him."

"But he's really nice and even helped me out!" The bluenette protested.

"That's what he wants you to think!" Her parents both snapped before looking at their daughter, both shocked.

Tears gathered at her bluebell eyes as Marinette looked at her parents. They just yelled at her. They'd never done that before. Never in her ten years of being alive.

Not looking at her parents, the girl turned and dashed to her room. Tears fell from her bluebell eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Double update! **

**Hope you guys enjoy,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Adrien sighed as he sat in the canopy of a tree. It had been a while since that little girl from the town had visited and he wondered what had happened to her. Though he was fully aware that she wasn't little anymore. It had been years since they'd seen each other and he knew that she must've grown, like he did. But he wasn't certain.

"Dreaming about that girl again?" Plagg, one of the kwamis, rolled his eyes, "I told you she's alive kid."

Kwamis took the form of children. They usually hid their inhuman qualities and lived with a guardian who protected them from prejudice and other issues. Plagg, however, always found his way to the woods and that was how he met Adrien.

Plagg was a dark skinned child with black shaggy hair and green eyes. He usually wore a jumper, shirt and shorts.

"You think she remembers me Plagg?" The blonde drifted into his thoughts.

"Probably," The kwami shrugged, "I mean your all she talks about to the other kwamis. But I don't really care for those things. Unless you happen to have any cheese?"

"Of course," The blonde rolled his eyes before getting out a slice of Camembert. Plagg smiled.

"My gooeyness!" He reached for the cheese.

"Info first, then cheese," Adrien grinned.

"Fine," The kwami whined before groaning, "How did I get myself into this?"

* * *

Marinette stared longingly at the woods as she ate lunch with her friends Alya and Nino. They were at the lake that separated the maze of trees from their town and were enjoying the food that their parents had packed.

It had been years since she'd entered the woods and she wondered if he remembered her like she did him. Everyday her mind had the same questions that she never got to answer. It had gotten to the point where she was almost wishing for the chance to go to the woods. But she knew she couldn't. Too many factors prevented her from it.

"You really still remember that boy, huh?" Alya slipped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Of course I do!" Marinette blushed.

"Weren't you like eight when you met him? Nino asked as he ate a macaroon.

"I was ten," The bluenette pouted, "And I know he's real."

"We never said he wasn't," Alya chuckled, "I actually happened to see him once when I went there. But you have to be careful. This town's full of superstitious nutjobs."

"Like?" Marinette raised a brow.

"The Kurtzbergs," Nino spoke and Alya nodded.

"He's right, they're super superstitious," The brunette ate another berry, "Even the Bourgeois aren't that bad."

The others nodded in agreement before continuing to eat. Marinette sighed as she ate a cookie and gazed at the woods again. They were so close, yet so far.

"Let me guess," Chloe stomped up to them, her expensive yellow dress on, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng still has a crush on cat-boy."

"It's not a crush!" Marinette blushed as she glared at the blonde.

"Just leave her alone Chloe!" Alya balled her fists, "I mean it."

"Yeah," Nino agreed, "We're just chilling here on the bank, eating lunch. It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"We'll see about that," The blonde huffed before walking away.

"All talk, no bite," Nino sighed as he ate a cookie.

"Tell me about it," Alya rolled her eyes, "Right Mari? Mari?"

The bluenette was standing right at the edge of the bank and looked as if she was in a daze. Her blue eyes were clear and she had a slight smile on her face, she stepped forwards.

"Careful," Both friends rushed to get her.

"Do you wanna drown?" Alya guided her away from the bank.

"I'm pretty sure they'd convince her of witchcraft more than drowning," Nino chuckled before Alya nudged him, "Ow!"

"I'm fine," The bluenette shook her head, "I just need to see Mr Fu and the kwamis."

"Those little kids?" Alya raised a brow.

The bluenette nodded.

"Ok, just be careful!" Alya waved and Nino did as well.

"I will!" Marinette called back as she went down the path.

**...0o0...**

"Ah, Marinette!" Mr Fu smiled as he spotted the bluenette, "Nice to see you, as always."

The bluenette smiled before looking at all of the kwamis.

There were nineteen of them, including Plagg, and they all had an unique look. Tikki had red and black hair, blue eyes and normally wore red and black; Wayzz had green hair, brown eyes and wore green; Duusu had blue hair, pink eyes and wore blue; Trixx had orange and white hair, purple eyes and wore orange, black and white; Pollen had jet black hair, blue eyes and wore yellow and black; Nooroo had light purple hair, eyes and often wore that color, and that was just to name a few.

"Marinette!" They all tackled her with a hug.

"Calm down, calm down," The old man chuckled, "Now, it's very nice of Marinette to visit. However she hasn't said why she's here."

"I'm here because I need some advice, well not advice, but I just need someone's opinion," The girl babbled.

"Marinette we know you're here because you want to talk about that mystery boy again," The kwamis giggled.

"It's so romantic!" Duusu pretended to faint and Nooroo caught her.

"No way! It's complete friendship!" Trixx huffed, "I can tell."

"Says the fox that said Alya and Nino were friends!" Pollen shot.

"Friendship!" Half of the kwamis yelled.

"Romance!" The other half shot back.

"What if they're just both?" Nooroo shrugged, only for both sides to glare at him.

"You know it's romance Nooroo," Duusu urged, "You trust me, right?"

"Don't listen to her Nooroo," Trixx scoffed, "Even Tikki and Wayzz are on my side."

"So what?" Pollen shouted and it erupted again.

The kwamis went into a full on tug of war. One side pulling Nooroo's left and the other pulling his right. All Marinete could hear and see was chaos. She looked at Mr Fu who pinched the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard and all of the kwamis froze looking at the source of the sound.

"Thank you," The old man sighed, "Now have any of you asked Marinette or you know who how they felt about this?"

"No," They all hung their heads.

"Exactly," The old man smiled, "Now, let's all discuss this topic, with Marinette's input."

All of the kwamis nodded and soon peace was restored in the household. Soon, they all began to converse about all sorts of topics unknowing of the man lurking outside and listening to their conversation.

**...0o0...**

"Bye!" All of the kwamis waved from the top floor window as the teen left.

"Bye!" Marinette smiled as they waved.

That had been a few hours ago. When the sun had began to set and the teen had set home. Now the home the kwamis resided in was burnt to ash and cinders. Nothing survived, everything was burnt to a crisp and the kwamis were nowhere to be seen.

Smoke filled the air and the scent of burning filled her nose. She coughed a little as the smoke entered her lungs. A tear rolled down the teen's cheek as she looked at the pile of burnt wood and ash. How could someone kill so many innocent people?

"To hell with the witches!" A person spat on the pile of rubble.

"They weren't witches!" Marinette cried out.

"They damn were," Another person spat on the rubble, "Always had something strange about 'em."

"They were children!" Tears of rage pricked her eyes.

"All the more deadly," They added on, "You'll understand one day. Unless you support those demons."

The girl remained silent, her fists clenched. She didn't want to waste any words on that bastard, on any of them. Alya was right, this town was full of superstitious nutjobs and the kwamis had to suffer at their wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took a while guys! I had a lot to do this weekend and just about managed to squeeze this in! I'll probably put a schedule for the days I'll update my stories on my profile, that way it'll be easier to keep track!**

**Anyway, Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette went into the town centre to hear the gossip of the townspeople. Whispers danced along the streets as the bluenette traveled towards the fountain that sat in the town's square.

Alya and Nino had told her to meet them there that morning, via a budgie they used for messaging each other. From the writing she could tell that they had an urgent issue to discuss, so she had no hesitation. Marinette had slipped out before her parents could ask her to help out in the bakery and was now walking along the streets in her town.

"Did you hear?" A woman spoke.

"No? What?" Came the reply.

"Well, basically-"

It was often like that when there was news in the town. News spread like a wildfire and it wasn't long until everyone knew what the gossip was about, well unless it was about you. Marinette sighed. Hopefully the gossip wasn't about her, as it seemed she was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Mari!" Alya tackled her in a hug.

"Hey, Alya," She replied, "Hi, Nino."

"Hey," He smiled, "Um...Alya, I think you're crushing Mari."

"Sorry," The brunette blushed, "I just thought that you'd gotten caught in the fire at Mr Fu's house. I can't believe they set it alight!"

"Me neither," Marinette shook her head, "The kwamis didn't do anything."

"But you know how it goes," Nino sighed, "If someone's single, too suspicious or just isn't trustworthy-"

"They're a witch," All three spoke.

"We know Nino," Alya crossed her arms, "Why do you think we all tread carefully in this delusional society? Speaking of which, didn't you hear the news?"

"No, I had to sneak out early again," The bluenette yawned as she took out a croissant.

"Wow, I thought you'd hear it on the way," Alya blinked, "Anyway, it's about the fire. It's crazy really."

"Just cut to the chase, Als," Nino sighed.

"Fine," She huffed, "Basically, they found no bodies."

"They found no bodies?!" Marinette's eyes widened.

"None," Both teens nodded.

"That's crazy!" The bluenette gripped her hair, "That means they are witches..."

"Or that they're alive," Alya hinted, "Mr Fu's been suspected of witchcraft for years, so he must have had an emergency plan."

"But everything seemed normal when I went," Marinette replied.

"That doesn't mean he wasn't prepared," Alya tutted, "I thought you were smarter Mari."

"Whatever!" She blushed.

The two other teens laughed.

"Anyway, we're going to search for them," Nino smiled, "We need your help."

"Where do you want me to search?" The bluenette asked.

"The woods," Both replied.

**...0o0...**

"Of course," Marinette cursed as she stood at the fork in the road. She hadn't paused by here in years, learning her lesson after getting lost the first time. She always took the way to the left. It was ironic because the mayor always said that 'right was right'.

She stared at the path. It was a dirt track lined with grass and trees, just like the other side. The crystal skies were above, pale clouds gliding across it. Nothing seemed dangerous. So why was she so nervous?

The bluenette stepped forwards, closing her eyes as she expected a punishment. Nothing happened. She sighed before adjusting her riding hood. If her parents knew she went into the woods, she would never see the light of day again.

**...0o0...**

Marinette traveled in silence, the sound of her boots echoing around her. She was taken back to when she was first lost in the woods. When she was scared and alone, fearing that the wolves would find her before her parents did. The teen shivered. Even though it was years ago, it still made her feel the same.

She could imagine their sharp teeth and slobbery tongues, their jagged claws and dreaded howl. It didn't help that Kim, Ivan and Nathaniel always boasted about killing the beasts always adding in the gruesome details. How did girls find that attractive?

Trying to distract herself, the bluenette began to hum. The tune was soft and melodious, giving her a sense of safety. She could imagine a river flowing through a lush green meadow. Flowers blooming under the warm sun and a clear blue sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She could smell the scent of the flowers and could hear the sound of the water. It was as if she was actually there...Marinette raised a brow.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked about her. She _was_ in a meadow. Flowers were around her and there was a river. It was exactly as she imagined.

"Huh?" Her expression was perplexed, "What happened to the woods?"

She heard a giggle. It sounded extremely familiar, like a certain playful girl she knew.

"Trixx?" She called out.

Two giggles sounded. The second was cute and bubbly, a lot like Tikki's.

"Are you two playing a trick on me?" The teen placed her hands on her hips.

The meadow melted away into the woods and she spotted two smiling girls.

"You caught us!" Trixx laughed, "But it was good, right?"

"Excellent," The bluenette smiled.

"I told Trixx it would be a good idea," Tikki smiled, "You seemed so scared and nervous and you always told me that flowers calmed you."

"Thank you, Tikki," The teen hugged the two girls, "And you too Trixx."

"No problem!" Trixx smiled, "But the Master wants to see you. Come on!"

"Mr Fu?" Marinette stood still as the two girls tugged at her sleeve.

"We don't have all day, Marinette!" Tikki panted, "We need to see the Master now!"

"But what about Alya and Nino?" Marinette raised a brow, "They know you guys too."

"But this is different," Trixx sighed.

"We can't explain right now, but you'll see," Tikki clarified.

"Ok, but I'm trusting you both," The bluenette smiled.

"We wouldn't have it any other way!" Both girls chirped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so I might update this story every two weeks because my schedule is really overloaded. However cause this is quite short chapters, I may still update every weekend. Once I finish one of my main stories, I'll probably update this a bit more cause of the extra time. I might just start waking up early and pre-writing these during the week so I can get them out on a Saturday.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Marinette followed Tikki and Trixx through the maze of trees, deeper and deeper into the woods. The shade of the trees cast a warm emerald glow on the ground and she could feel a cool breeze blowing. They'd been walking for a while now and the bluenette was beginning to grow anxious.

"Where are you two taking me?" The bluenette raised a brow.

"You'll see!" Both kwamis smiled as they skipped along.

Marinette shook her head. They were always cheerful, even in the worst situations.

"Can't you two at least tell me why you're here?" The teen begged.

"We can't," Tikki answered.

"Why not?" Marinette asked.

"Because Master Fu can!" Trixx giggled.

Marinette looked ahead and spotted a familiar building stood in the middle of the clearing. It was a cottage with honeysuckle and ivy winding their way up its walls. The garden was adorned with bright flowers and various types of herbs. Outside were a group of children running about as they played together, each distinguishable by the colours they wore.

"Mr Fu, had an exact replica of his house!" The bluenette's eyes widened.

"No!" Both girls giggled.

"He used magic," Trixx explained, "We did too, but he used the most."

"No way!" Marinette's blue eyes sparkled.

"We told you that magic was real," Trixx laughed.

"And that not all witches, or people who use magic, or bad," Tikki added, "You're town is just full of stereotypical prejudice."

"I guess you're right," The teen sighed as they walked towards the cottage, "But next time don't say stereotypical prejudice, just say that they're afraid of the unknown."

"That is true," Trixx agreed, "I mean, they tried to kill us because they didn't know who our parents were. Not that we have any."

"And they tried to accuse Master Fu of witchcraft," Tikki added as she pushed open the gate, "All because he knew how to cure a cold."

"Marinette!" All of the kwamis tackled her in a hug.

"We were so worried!" Pollen cried.

"We thought they'd gotten you too!" Wayzz explained.

"Master Fu told us you'd be alright, but we were scared he was wrong," Duusu squeezed her tightly, "Which he never is..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Marinette smiled, "Slow down. What do you mean you were scared they got me too?"

"The townspeople," Sass sighed, "When they burnt our cottage down, they said that they were heading for you next."

"But why? I'm not a witch," Marinette's brow furrowed.

"But they have their suspicions," Nooroo sighed, "The only thing that keeps you safe is that you're 'from a noble upbringing'."

"What do you mean?" The bluenette tilted her head to the side.

"You'll see," They all spoke.

"You must see the Master now," Wayzz spoke as the kwamis untangled themselves from her.

He then led her inside.

**...0o0...**

Master Fu sat at a table drinking a cup of tea. Beside him sat Tikki and opposite him sat Plagg and someone else. Wayzz paused at the doorway and opened the door a little before slipping in, leaving Marinette by herself.

"Master, she's here," The kwami spoke.

"Good," He took a sip of his tea, "We all knew this day would come soon."

"But is it wise to do it now?" Wayzz looked at the blonde who sat opposite the old man, "It's been years and they've both changed."

"They still remember each other Wayzz," The old man knitted his brow, "That means something."

"I know but-"

"Mr Fu?" Marinette opened the door the slightest bit to spot the kwami and old man in discussion.

Her blue eyes drifted over to the shaggy haired black clad kwami sitting opposite them and the blonde that sat beside him. His golden hair shone in the sunlight and she could spot two black cat's ears sticking out. Two of the features she remembered about the mystery boy from the woods. He turned and she spotted his emerald green eyes. Recognition hit her instantly as she smiled.

"It's you!" She smiled, "You're that boy who helped me a few years ago!"

"And you're that girl who got lost," He smiled.

"I see you two have met," Master Fu smiled as he saw the two, before he spotted the sun setting, "I guess I'll have to post-pone my meeting with you Marinette. Adrien, could you take her to the edge of the woods?"

"Are you sure that's wise Master?" Wayzz asked, "Nathaniel Kutzberg is going to hunt tonight."

"He'll be fine, Wayzz," The old man smiled, "If anything happens I'll send Plagg and Tikki after them."

"If you say so.." The kwami spoke as he watched the two leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back for this week! I may not have time to update everything today, so I'm kind doing my shorter stuff. Homework is the worst! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you've all have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

"So? What have you been doing all these years?" Adrien broke the silence as the two walked along the dirt track, "You never visited after that."

"Well..." Marinette sighed as she decided to say the truth, "My parents forbid me from coming here. The only reason I really came back was because my friends sent me here. But I never forgot you, or how helpful you were."

The blonde smiled, "Can't say I forgot you either. It gets boring around here."

"It does?" She peered at him with bluebell eyes, "I thought it'd be fun here. Never having a curfew or rules to go by. Doing whatever you want."

"If only it was that simple," He laughed, "Even I have rules to follow out here. And avoiding bullets isn't my idea of fun."

"Sure," She rolled her eyes before smirking, "Name one of your rules then."

"Fine," He grinned making her giggle, "I can't go further than where we are right now."

"Why not?" She asked as she saw him pause.

"Because it's where the huntsmen go," His green eyes gazed into the maze of trees, "One false move and you're dead. My father forbid me from coming here years ago."

"But you broke that rule a few years ago," She offered, smiling, "Who says you can't break it again?"

"A lot of things," He shrugged.

"Please!" She begged, "You know I'll just get lost again, and I need to be home by dusk. Plus I broke a rule today."

The blonde hesitated as he shifted his weight. He was torn between two sides. He wanted to make sure she got home safe, but he also had to go by what his father said. It was bad enough that he had to avoid the huntsmen when they came too close. If he did this he'd be walking right into their territory. He was lucky to have made it out alive when he was a child. He sighed.

"Fine," He gave her a smile, "But only for old time's sake."

"Yes!" She smiled as she continued to walk with him beside her, "So how do you feel about exchanging notes..."

**...0o0...**

Adrien sighed as he flopped down on his bed. His father was still out, probably still at his job in town. The blonde groaned. Ever since his mother died, his father never had time for him. Always going to work or scolding him for the smallest things. It really wasn't his fault that he was cursed to look the way he does.

The blonde grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before writing something down. He then left his room and headed out into the night.

**...0o0...**

Marinette sighed as she kneaded dough. She'd arrived home a few hours ago and couldn't help but worry if Adrien had gotten home safely. She knew she shouldn't really care as he was considered a 'creature of Hell' by society, but she was too kind to think that way.

"What's got you so distracted today?" Her mother asked, as she spotted her daughter, "Did something happen?"

"Oh..I..um," The blunette blushed, "I'm just worried about the kwamis. Their bodies were never found."

"Oh," The older woman blinked, "I know the were important to you, Marinette. But you have to accept that they weren't like us."

"I know," The teen sighed, "I just can't believe how extreme it became."

Her mother nodded as the two returned to kneading dough.

**...0o0...**

Marinette walked into town, this time taking the left turning which lead through the woods. She needed to place a note in a certain spot so that only he could get it. She'd signed it off with a code name, that he'd hopefully get and had tried to make sure no-one knew what she was doing.

Marinette walked into a meadow, and spotted a tree with a empty knothole. She placed her note in there and found one already there. Looking over her shoulder, the teen took the note and placed hers in there before continuing on her everyday business. Hopefully Alya and Nino hadn't been waiting for too long...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so I was checking on my stories this morning and I was pleasantly surprised. All Because of Ice-Cream has almost as many followers as War of the Miraculous! It's like each day more people read it! Wow... It was honestly my first miraculous fanfic and to see that so many people like it, I'm just speechless.**

**I also looked at my other stories, including this one, and even though they're not as popular as other ones, I'm glad to see people like them. So to show my appreciation for all my readers I'm going to try and update frequently this weekend. So look out for a double update over this weekend!**

**Thank you so much! You guys don't know how much you've brightened my day!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Marinette ran into the town centre her cheeks red. She had ran all the way there and had never stopped. Alya and Nino had burst into laughter when they saw her, making her blush more.

She was a little hesitant to tell them about what happened the day before. Especially because her mind kept telling her that they'd betray her, or call her crazy. She'd tried to shake those thoughts away, but they remained, taunting her as she ran.

"Girl, let me guess," Alya placed her hands on her hips, "You overslept again."

"Um..yes?" Marinette blushed her voice going an octave higher.

"You're a terrible liar," Alya chuckled making the bluenette blush, "Only Nino's worse than you."

"Hey!" The male blushed as he turned his back on her, "At least I'm honest."

"I was joking Nino," Alya sighed, "Anyway, what really happened Mari?"

"And don't try to lie," Nino grinned, "Alya can sense it, trust me." The brunette then nudged him.

"Hey!" He yelped, "I was being honest!"

"Just let Mari talk," Alya replied, "So, tell us what happened?"

"Ok..." Marinette sighed, "I went to the woods like you two said and saw the kwamis."

"Anything else happen?" Alya folded her arms.

She studied Marinette's face knowing all too well that something else happened. It was the whole reason she sent the bluenette to the woods.

"Well, I also..." The bluenette trailed off.

"Continue," Alya's gaze narrowed on the bluenette.

"We won't judge you Mari," Nino smiled.

Marinette gulped as red traveled up her neck and to her cheeks, "Are you sure? I don't want rumors going around."

"We're sure," Both answered in unison.

"Now spill!" Alya smiled.

"Fine," Marinette groaned, "I spoke to Mr Fu and _he_ was there."

"You mean that blonde you always talk about?" Nino asked, only to get nudged by Alya. "Hey!"

"Of course she meant him," Alya sighed as she rubbed her temple, "So what happened?"

"Wait, so you're not gonna call me crazy, or accuse me of witchcraft?" Marinette blinked.

"Why would we do that?" Nino raised a brow, "You know we always take your side."

"Plus this town's completely paranoid," Alya groaned, "Remember Mr Kante. I found out the other day that he was killed shortly after Max was born. He was accused of siding with witches."

The two other teens nodded in a solemn silence as they remembered the name Alya mentioned. They'd never met Mr Kante, but they had heard many great things about him.

"So...are you gonna give us details?" Alya asked, her mood switching immediately.

"Ok," Marinette giggled, "But not much really happened. We just caught up."

With that the three teens settled near the fountain, enjoying the warm day as the townspeople continued their normal routines.

**...0o0...**

Adrien sat in the canopy of a tree, Plagg beside him. He had a folded piece of paper in his hands and stared at it as he thought.

"What are you thinking about now?" Plagg moaned, "Isn't it good enough that she remembers you? You humans are so confusing."

"I was just wondering," Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami.

"Of course you were," Plagg sighed, "So? What are you wondering about?"

"You're interested?" Adrien blinked.

Plagg wasn't the type of kwami to listen to people's thoughts and opinions, he was more into his cheese. It was a genuine surprise for him to say that.

"So what if I am," The kwami pouted, "Don't get used to it. I'm just being kind."

Adrien chuckled at the kwami's reaction. That was definitely the Plagg he was used to.

"I was just wondering if someone could break this hex," The blonde sighed, "It's been a while since someone's attempted to."

"You mean your ears and tail?" Plagg laughed, "No-one will be able to break that hex unless they actually want to out of kindness! Everyone who's turned up to break it was either in it for the money or glory. If you want someone to break it, you have to find someone who actually wants to. But good luck with that!"

"There goes all my hope of ever being normal," The blonde grumbled as the kwami continued to ramble on through his laughter.

"Sorry kid," Plagg wiped away a tear of joy, "But you really thought someone could break your curse! The only person you know who would really be able to would be that girl with the spotted riding cloak. But you don't even know her too well."

The kwami's words rang in the blonde's ears as he thought a little more. Maybe Plagg was right...Breaking his curse would be difficult. The blonde sighed. He'd just have to leave this problem for another day.

Shaking his head, Adrien unfolded the note and began to read it. He smiled as he read the code name she signed off with: Ladybug.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Getting closer to the plot of Little Red Riding Bug! It'll probably happen next chapter to be honest and then I have to work on what happens after.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Marinette sighed as she flopped down on her bed. The day had been tiring and she hadn't even gotten a chance to read the note she got from the knothole that morning.

By now the sun had set and the moon and stars had come out onto the dark blue canvas that was the sky. A few crickets chirped in the otherwise silent night air and everything was calm and comforting after the long excruciating day.

Just as Marinette was about to open the note, she heard a small tap at her window.

She tilted her head to the side as she wondered who it could be. She heard another tap. She'd better go and see.

Sighing as she put down the note, Marinette walked over to her window and opened it. Tikki climbed in, quickly closing it behind her and drawing the curtains.

"Tikki?" Marinette looked at the kwami in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came for a visit," She smiled, "And some treats!"

"Of course," The bluenette chuckled, "I'll go get some."

Tikki hummed in appreciation as the teen went to get some cookies for her. Once the teen had left she let her thoughts wonder, taking her to some of the things in the girl's room. This wasn't the first time Tikki had been in Marinette's room, in fact she'd been there quite frequently, so she knew when things were out of place.

Her blue eyes immediately went to the folded paper Marinette had placed at her desk. Knowing all too well that Marinette loved to design, Tikki went over to it excited to see her friend's latest creation. She unfolded the note and gasped as she noticed it wasn't a design.

The kwami scanned the note for a little longer before placing it back, acting as if she didn't see anything. Marinette soon came up, holding a tray full of cookies.

"Luckily there were some left over," She smiled, "You can take some home too Tikki."

"Thank you," The kwami smiled before creating the right amount of money, "Here. I'd feel bad if I didn't."

Marinette blushed as the kwami handed her the coins, "No Tikki. You don't need to-"

"It's fine, Marinette," She smiled, "I can make a lot more. Now, what have I missed? Is Mrs Cesaire still making those delicious pies?"

"She has," Marinette giggled at the kwami, "But a lot has actually changed, surprisingly."

"Oh, do tell!" Tikki smiled, "We need a bit of gossip back at the cottage anyway."

With that the two females began to converse, enjoying the blissful night.

**...0o0...**

Months passed and the seasons came and went, soon the two had become extremely close friends. They had stopped exchanging notes and Marinette often passed through the woods, sneaking a macaroon or croissant for her friend.

They often shared their secrets and dreams with each other, often having similar interests. They learnt each other's favorite things and pet peeves and often spent most clear days in each other's company. But like all good things, there was always an obstacle and that obstacle often appeared many times...

**...0o0...**

Marinette was just about to turn up the path, when Nathaniel Kutzberg stopped her. Nathaniel was the son of the local huntsman, who often shot deer and other animals in the woods. Adrien had told her about the many times he'd nearly gotten killed by his bullets.

"You do know that you're taking a dangerous route, right?" Nathaniel raised a brow at her, "Something terrible lives in those woods."

"I'll be fine," Marinette brushed it to the side, "I survived these woods when I was ten, I'll survive them now."

"Marinette, this isn't some sort of adventure or myth," Nathaniel spoke, "Those woods are actually dangerous."

"I told you Nathaniel, I'll be fine," A shade of red had crawled up her cheeks.

She hated it when people thought she couldn't take care of herself. She was used to danger and doing things by herself. She didn't need anyone protecting her, she knew what she was doing.

"Marinette-"

"Look, it's sweet that you're worried about me, but I'll be fine," Marinette interjected, "Ask Alya, I take this path every day and come out fine."

"But what if you don't this time?" Nathanile asked.

"Nathaniel..." The bluenette growled.

"At least let me accompany you," He begged, "I'd feel better about you taking that path if I were there."

"I'll just take the other path," Marinette growled as she turned towards it, "Thank you for the concern Nathaniel, but next time just leave my problems to me."

She then stomped down the path towards the other side of town.

**...0o0...**

"Let me guess, Nathaniel?" Adrien asked as he spotted Marinette approach.

"How did you know?" She raised a brow.

"Lucky guess," The blonde shrugged, "Did you walk all the way round?"

"No, I just tricked him," Marinette giggled at the memory, "Here you go."

She passed him a pain au chocolat.

"My favorite!" His green eyes lit up.

"It's getting harder to sneak these you know," She laughed as he marveled over the pastry.

"That's what makes it even more special," He teased, making her blush.

"Not funny," She pouted as she tried to hide her blush.

Adrien just laughed, she always had the same reaction.

"About your curse," Marinette trailed off, "I think I know how to break it."

"You really think so?" The blonde raised a brow.

"Well I said I think," She giggled, "But probably. I can give it a try tomorrow, if Nathaniel doesn't pop up again."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise," The bluenette smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It sure has been a while. Sorry about that. Anyway, Christmas break is here! That means I have two whole weeks to update my stories (Yes!). Hopefully that should make up for the inconsistency (which I don't usually have...).**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for favouriting/following this story (Or even just reading it!)**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

"Ah, Marinette!" The teen's mother smiled at her as she entered the bakery, "I have an errand for you."

"What is it maman?" Marinette blinked as she approached the older woman.

"I need you to deliver these things to the townspeople," Her mother spoke as she got a basket from below the counter, "A dozen cookies for Mrs Kante, two cakes and six dozen cookies for the Bourgeois family, a loaf of banana bread and a few croissants for Mrs Kutzberg, and some pain au chocolates for Mr Agreste."

_'I should leave a note in the knothole to explain why I can't make it today,' _Marinette thought as she watched her mother fill the basket with baked treats.

"Have you got all that Marinette or should I write it down?" The older woman peered at her daughter, "Marinette?"

"Oh..um," The teen blinked as she was snapped out of her thoughts, "I think you should write it down maman. In case I forget something."

"Just give me a sec..." The older bluenette then got a piece of paper and wrote down the list for her daughter, "There! Just make sure to be back by sundown. Ok?"

"Ok," Marinette smiled as she kissed her mother's cheek, "I'll see you later. Bye papa!"

She heard a reply from the kitchen before she opened the door and stepped out into the warm summer's day.

**...0o0...**

Adrien decided to check the knothole before heading over to the usual meeting spot. He had a hunch that Marinette might be busy that day, so he wasn't surprised when he stuck his hand into the hole to find a note there.

He took out the note and opened it slightly, to check that she had written it.

_'That's her handwriting,' _He nodded as he pocketed the note.

Almost instantly he heard a gunshot. The blonde's ears perked up immediately.

He'd have to read the note later. Dashing into the cover of the trees, Adrien scampered over logs and roots as he tried to avoid being seen. He needed to get away fast because he knew that the huntsmen weren't too far away...

**...0o0...**

Marinette sighed as she flopped down on her bed. Her feet were aching and her mind hurt. It didn't help that she could vividly remember what Chloe had said earlier that day.

_..._

_Marinette was in the town centre with Alya, Nino and a few others, enjoying her last few moments of rest before heading out to deliver the rest of the baked goods. The group of teens were sat at the fountain, laughing and joking as they enjoyed the clear summer day. All signs showed the afternoon to be uneventful, when a red-faced Chloe stomped up to the group._

_"Marinette!" The blonde screeched, "You're so gonna pay!"_

_"What did I do now Chloe?" The bluenette rolled her eyes. She was too tired to be dealing with this right now and she had had enough of the blonde's behaviour and accusations._

_"You stole my designer bracelet," Chloe glared at the female, "Didn't you?"_

_"No-one stole anything Chloe," Nino spoke, "We've all been chilling here or doing errands."_

_"Zip it," The blonde growled._

_"Calm down Chloe!" Mylene, a teen from the group, spoke._

_"Yeah, who stuck a pole up your ass?" Alix, another teen, glowered at the blonde._

_"Excuse me?" Chloe turned to the two girls, "Did I ask for your input?"_

_"Chloe, maybe you're overreacting," Kim shrugged, "Marinette's been running around town all day doing deliveries. You probably placed your bracelet somewhere."_

_"I did not!" The blonde fumed, "I know Dupain-Cheng did it."_

_"She did nothing of the sort!" Alya growled, "You have three seconds to go before I kick your ass!"_

_"This isn't over Marinette!" Chloe glared at the bluenette, "That bracelet was one of a kind and when my daddy finds out it's missing, I'll tell him about your little meetings."_

_"What meetings?" Marinette blinked._

_Chloe smirked as she leaned in and cupped her hand around the bluenette's ear, "I know that you're that creature's whore."_

_"I'm what?!" Marinette cried out as she moved away from Chloe before laughing, "Chloe you've got a screw lose!"_

_"Oh...I haven't," The blonde smirked, "It's my word against yours. So even if it's not true, my daddy will believe me."_

_She then tossed her ponytail and was about to walk off, when she opened her mouth, "You might as well own up to it. Either way a secret gets revealed."_

_The blonde then walked off, swaying her hips as she knew she had trapped the bluenette. There was no way for Marinette to avoid what was coming. No way at all._

_..._

Marinette groaned as she thought about what she had to face the next day. It wouldn't be pretty...

At least Alya suggested they had a party the next evening so that they could take their minds off it. It still made the bluenette feel uneasy though and she couldn't help but feel like some impending doom was going to happen.

Marinette sighed as she shook her head. She just needed to get some rest and clear her thoughts. Yeah that was what she needed to do.

After washing and changing into her pajamas, Marinette climbed into her bed and stared out her window at the starry sky, connecting all the thousands of tiny dots. She stared and stared until sleep took over her sleepy mind.


	9. Chapter 9 (Little Red Riding Bug Plot)

**A/N: This'll be the chapter where the plot of Little Red Riding Bug takes place. I'll obviously rewrite it and may change some things, but it's mainly a copy and paste.**

**With that being said,**

**Enjoy!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Marinette sighed as she walked along the path that lead to Alya's home. She had planned to have fun with her friends that day and Marinette was assigned with the snacks. Alya lived across town and the quickest route was through the forest, which her parents forbid her to go through.

She had now reached the crossroads, where the path to the woods met with the path through town. The teen hesitated as she wondered about going through the woods or not. She would be going against her parents' words, but then again she had an old friend to visit. Plus she was meant to visit them the day before.

Her decision made, the bluenette pulled the hood of her red, ladybug spotted riding cloak up, and took in a deep breath as she stepped towards the woods.

**...0o0...**

Marinette felt the shade of the trees immediately, sighing as she was removed from the summer heat. A cool breeze rushed by and the teen removed her hood instantly, so she could feel it caress her cheeks.

She continued to walk onwards, until she felt a familiar presence behind her. But the presence didn't make her feel fear or terror, it made her feel warm and welcome. Especially since the person behind that presence was a friend. Someone she shared everything with really.

"Howls it going?" She heard his voice and turned to find Adrien grinning at her.

"Haven't I told you not to say puns anymore?" She smirked.

"Haven't your parents told you not to come into the woods?" He replied the grin still on his face.

"Silly Kitty!" She shook her head, "If I didn't come through here, you wouldn't get any of these."

She then produced a croissant from her basket and passed it to the blonde, "You're lucky I could sneak one this time."

"Thanks, princess," He took the treat, happy to know he had a friend, "Is everyone in town still afraid of me?"

"Sadly, yes," She sighed as she sat on a nearby log, "But Alya and Nino aren't. Neither am I."

The blonde gave a sad smile before thinking about the time, "Speaking of Alya and Nino, shouldn't you be meeting them?"

"I should!" The bluenette nearly face palmed at her absent mindedness, "Why am I always late?"

"I know a shortcut," The blonde chuckled.

The two then walked side by side through the woods, talking and sharing bits and pieces of news and information they'd learnt over the time they hadn't seen each other. All too soon, they'd reached the edge. The border to where the blonde could go.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Chat," Marinette hugged him and he hugged her back, "I promise."

"I'll be waiting," He smiled.

A gunshot was then heard and the two froze, knowing all too well what it was.

"Did you hear that?" The bluenette asked, her features showing panic.

Adrien nodded, "I'd better go before the huntsman catches up!"

A funny feeling then brewed in the teen's stomach and her face paled. Something didn't seem right. She could sense it.

The blonde began to run in the opposite direction, moving swiftly so as to not get caught. Marinette's heart leaped to her throat as she sprinted behind him, hoping to catch him in time. This wasn't right. She knew that she shouldn't have gone into the woods today!

"Chat!" She called as she ran, "Chat Noir! Adrien?! Wait!"

Her legs ached and her lungs burned but she continued to press forward, hoping to catch him in time. It would be her fault if something happened. All because she was so careless and didn't think about Nathanile before heading into the woods. By now her cheeks were scarlet and her riding hood trailed behind her as the area descended into silence. Not a single bird sang.

The bluenette froze as she felt a shiver traverse her spine. She'd never felt like this before; the woods were often welcoming and warm not lonely and cold. Granted she was always with Adrien, but even when she entered it alone she felt a warm presence each time she came.

Her blue eyes gazed around herself and noticed that she was lost. She had never seen any of the trees or rocks in this area and it only made her nerves worsen. It brought her back to when she was ten and had gotten lost. She thought she was done for back then...

The silence continued and the bluenette could feel her heart thumping inside her chest. Her pants came out as the only other sound for miles around. She then spotted a flicker of movement to her left.

"Adrien?" She called out and then a second gunshot was heard.

It wasn't too far off and all that her mind was thinking was to see what had happened. To see if Chat was ok, to see if the huntsman had...She shook her head as tears threatened to spill from her ocean blue eyes. She couldn't think like that, she had to have some sort of hope...

By now Marinette's legs were throbbing and her heart ached as she ran and ran, tripping over roots and logs as she stumble over undergrowth. Her tights ripped on a bramble bush, but she continued onwards, not caring about getting even more lost until she found him.

The first thing she noticed was his blonde hair. Like always it was golden like the sun and she could spot his cat ears sticking out and smiled at the familiar sight. But that smile faded when she saw Nathaniel approach. A gun was in his arms and he was aiming straight for the blonde.

Acting instinctively, Marinette rushed towards her friend, aiming to protect him. But she'd come too late. In a split second, another shot was fired and her friend dropped to the ground, his body lifeless.

"Adrien!" She cried as was by his side rocking his lifeless form, "Look what you've done!"

Nathaniel froze and looked at the girl as if she was crazy, "I believe I just saved you from that..._thing_."

"You didn't he was my friend!" The girl cried as she hugged his body.

"Your friend?" The boy scoffed, "I'm pretty sure he was pretending so he could eat you."

"Adrien would do no such thing," She looked at him, a sad smile on her face as a tear fell.

"He's a monster!" The boy fumed.

"You're a monster!" The girl replied, her rage engulfing her sadness, "You killed him and he didn't do anything to harm anyone! He just wanted to be normal, like everyone else!"

"You support him don't you?" He raised a brow, his superstitious side taking over, "That means...you're a witch!"

"I'm not a witch!" Her face was red, "I just see the innocence in others! And he was innocent!"

But nothing could save the girl from her fate. Soon the whole of town was at the scene and she was put on trial.

**...0o0...**

Marinette was at the lake, standing in front of the whole town. Her wrists were bound with thick ropes, and so were her ankles. She was dressed in her riding cloak and a simple white shirt and brown skirt.

Her eyes lacked emotion and the once joyful face she had was gone. Rosy cheeks and a sweet smile, were replaced with pale skin and a plain expression. Both Alya and Nino had tried to convince everyone that she wasn't a witch, but the damage was already done. Nathaniel's family were well respected and so she had no chance of not being trialed. Plus, Alya knew how superstitious the people of this town were. Once a seed is planted it's impossible to remove it.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," Andre Bourgeois, the town's mayor, spoke, "You have been convicted of witchcraft and treason by going against the people. How do you plead?"

The town's attention was turned to the girl and she remained silent. Her hollow blue eyes just stared out at the townspeople, making them shiver.

"Her eyes are proof of guilt," A person spoke, "Look how dull they are!"

"She must be a witch!" Another yelled, "She always pets and feeds cats!"

"I'm innocent," Marinette cried out, "And so was Adrien. Nathaniel killed him for no reason!"

The town was silent before looking at her with saddened eyes. They'd had such high hopes for the baker's daughter and now she had thrown it all away. She would've made a good mother, wife, maybe even set an example for others. But now, she had to punished. Punished for her crimes against the people.

"Throw her in," The mayor ordered, "If she's truly a witch, she'll float."

"Yes sir," Two men nodded and lifted the girl, before throwing her into the freezing waters below.

Marinette immediately reacted to the cold water coming into contact with her skin. She opened her eyes and saw that she was underwater, her air limited. She looked at her wrists, then her ankles and spotted that they were bound.

Thinking quickly, she untied the rope around her ankles and nodded in relief that she had some chance of getting air. By now her lungs were starting to crave air and her features showed slight panic. But she didn't give up, she still had a chance. She then looked at her hands and spotted that she could try and untie the rope.

Working as quickly as possible, she untied the rope and began to surface.

**...0o0...**

All of the town waited above the lake, anticipating what would happen to the teen. So far she had been underwater for a while, but they could tell that she was still alive from the slight flickers of movement they could spot.

The girl's parents and friends didn't look at the lake, instead they spoke with each other all concerned.

"She'll die either way," Her mother cried, "I told her not to venture into the woods!"

"No, I'm to blame Mrs Dupain," Alya sighed, "I should've told her to come to mine. And I did tease her about what happened when she got lost."

"It's just a shame that it's come to this," Nino sighed, "I mean, aren't they all overreacting."

"Well, with the Kurtzbergs, everything's exaggerated," Tom sighed, "At least Marinette won't have to deal with this mess anymore..."

They all nodded in a solemn silence, all of them knowing she was going to die.

**..0o0...**

The bluenette gasped as she surfaced, spluttering as water came into her mouth, filling her lungs. She could barely swim, yet alone float and the people could spot that. Yet they did nothing.

"What are you waiting for?!" Alya yelled, "Help her!"

"She's clearly not a witch!" Nino called out.

But they didn't do anything as the bluenette struggled to keep on the surface. Her clothes were dragging her downwards and her limbs were tired. By now, she felt like giving up.

She was so tired, emotionally and physically. Everything seemed like too much effort...

"Do something!" Mrs Dupain called out, "She's going to drown!"

It was then, Marinette felt a piercing pain to her skull and was submerged under the water.


	10. The End

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Kinda like an extended epilogue really. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"You shot her!" The usually calm Mrs Dupain, cried out causing the town to fall silent, "You killed her!"

The townspeople turned to see the woman collapse into tears, her shoulders shaking with each sob. All of Marinette's friends averted their gaze from the now red lake and stared up at the sky, each sending their own little prayer to the now dead teen.

"I was doing my job," Mr Kurtzberg spoke.

"So killing innocent teens is your job now?" Alya placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the older male, "You make me sick."

"Excuse me?" The man raised his gun ready to shoot again, "Are you defending the witch?"

"Marinette wasn't a witch," Mayor Bourgeois spoke, "She didn't float, if anything she thought quickly and freed herself before you shot her."

"She could've used magic to do that," The huntsman defended.

"I highly doubt that," Mrs Kante spoke, "We all saw what she did from the riverbank."

"But-she...she was-"

"Mr Kurtzberg you are under arrest," Roger Raincomprix, one of the town's police officers, placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "You are charged with the murder of Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"But I did it for the town!" The man protested.

"If you arrest my husband, the you'll have to arrest me too," Mrs Kurtzberg stood in front of Roger, "And the rest of the Kurtzbergs."

"So be it," Roger then signaled to a few other officers and soon all the Kurtzbergs were arrested. He then looked at the crowd, "Good day to you all."

After the Kurtzbergs were removed from the scene, the riverbank grew silent. No-one said a word as their gazes fixed onto the red lake.

On its surface floated the dead body of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. There was a small hole on the side of her skull and blood was splattered around where the bullet had entered her skull. Her blue eyes were still open and her mouth was slightly agape.

"I hope she has a good afterlife..." Alya's voice trailed off as a few people dived into the river to retrieve her best-friend's body.

**...0o0...**

Marinette stretched as she yawned. She felt as if she'd had the longest sleep she'd ever had. Fluttering her eyelids, the bluenette opened her eyes to see some very alien surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked as she peered about the space around her.

"You're dead," Another person appeared a slight smile on her face, "And since you're dead you'll be sent back to Earth in a new body, forgetting everything this one has learned."

"But I don't want to forget..." Marinette felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I know it's hard," The person sighed, "That's why I've offered a compromise to my boss. They said that you will always be paired with someone from your past life."

"Meaning...this one?" The bluenette blinked as the person giggled.

"Exactly," They smiled before getting out a book, "Now...this will only hurt a bit."

**...0o0...**

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" A midwife smiled at the couple as she handed the woman her child, "She sure is a special one."

"Thank you," The man smiled.

"No problem," The midwife grinned, "Now what will she be called?"

"Marinette," Both parents smiled, "We've decided to call her Marinette."

**...0o0...**

A small girl with blue hair played outside of her home with her toys. She was dressed in a pink and white frock and smiled as she spotted her friend Rose approach with two other children she'd never seen before.

"Marinette, this is Marc and Adrien!" The blonde beamed.

For some reason the name 'Adrien' made sirens go off in the girl's head and she felt a blush rush to her cheeks, she looked at the boy and saw that he had a blush on his cheeks as well.

"Do you two know each other?" Rose raised a brow.

"No..I-It just seems familiar," Marinette spoke, "Like it's happened before. Maybe I just need to eat a macaroon."

As she got up and walked towards the bakery, Marinette tripped over a crack in the pavement. She braced for the impact, falling on her behind.

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," Marinette smiled, "It happens all the time. You deserve something for helping me! Come on, my mama's making brownies!"

All four children dashed towards Marinette's home, hoping to get a taste of her mother's brownies.

* * *

**Plot: Ending. Marinette wakes up in the afterlife where she sees Adrien. Parents and friends devasted because of how she was killed and shooter killed for shooting Marinette.**


End file.
